Pharaohs Birthday
by Pharaohs Girl18
Summary: Happy Birthday Atem (27-7-19) Fluffy ONESHOT for my favourite Pharaoh on his birthday I dont own Yugioh but I love it


Gathering an early morning meeting in the throne room Loretta sat on her throne with Mahad to her left and Seto to her right as everyone waited patiently for the Atem to arrive from his trip.

Atem had been away with Shada, as his bodyguard, to another Kings meeting in Rome and it just so happened that today was his Birthday. Even though said Pharaoh wasn't of a significant age, just being the King was good enough reason for everyone to throw him a big party.

"Excuse me, your highness," Mahad started, clearing his throat. "When do you expect for the Pharaoh to be back, we've been stood here for an awfully long time."

"Whats wrong Mahad, have other things on your mind," Seto teased with a sneer untill he caught Loretta's glare. "No, of course not but I didn't think the King was due back until this evening," Mahad commented.

"I recieved a scroll from him early this morning that said he would be home earlier than expected due to my younger sister going into labour with their third child and hence forth having to cancel the meeting a day early," Loretta informed the two priests to stop any further bickering.

"Oh, how wonderful. Please send my congratulations to her highness on my behalf," Mahad bowed with a smile. "Thank you Mahad, I will be sure to," Loretta smiled back at him before the chorus of male voices caught in Loretta's ears.

"Thank Ra, the Pharaoh is finally back," Seto huffed. "Seto..." Loretta growled. Straightening up, Seto turned his attention back to the main doors of the throne room as he could hear the male guards voices getting louder and clearer.

Eventually, a very tired but still very handsome Atem stepped through the door. "Announcing his royal highness, Pharaoh Atem" the guard announced as Atem blocked one ear and winced with one eye shut. "Thank you very much for that, but I think they can see I am here," Atem chuckled, nodding to the guard as he bowed and backed away.

"Good morning my Pharaoh, so lovely to see you again," Loretta bowed to her Husband, then giggled. "Well, good morning to you too. Thank you for that lovely _quiet_ welcome," Atem chuckled, smiling at his wife.

"I have a little something for you," Loretta smiled, pulling a small box out from behind her back. "Oh? What is this and what are all of my royal court doing in the throne room? Loretta? What's going on?" Atem asked, raising an eyebrow as he looked past his wife and into the throne room.

Just as Atem had finished his sentence, "Happy Birthday, your Majesty," his Royal court chimed. "I've been so busy with meetings and paperwork over the past few days that I forgot my own birthday, thank you everyone" Atem smiled nodding to his royal court.

"Would you like to come and take a seat in your throne for a short rest?" Loretta asked her husband. "I would like to get off my feet for a while and maybe have a drink," Atem smirked, trying to give his wife a subtle hint.

"Well come on then, you heard the Pharaoh. Bring a jug of wine and two goblets," Shimon ordered, clapping his hands. "Um Shimon, you better make that only one," Loretta blushed, informing the high priest.

"Is everything ok your Majesty? Are you unwell?" Shimon asked, raising an eyebrow in concern. Hearing the conversation, Atem slowly turned around also with a raised eyebrow "Atem, can I speak to you privately for a moment?" Loretta asked her husband, who nodded in agreement.

Once out of the throne room and finding that they were alone and couldn't be listened to, Atem took Loretta's hands in his still with a raised eyebrow and with an almost saddened look on his face. "Loretta, talk to me whats wrong. Why can't you celebrate my birthday with me?"

With a big smile on her face, tears started streaming down her cheeks which confused Atem even more, "Nothing is wrong Atem, I'm fine" Loretta explained, as Atem gently wiped her tears away with his thumb.

"Then why are you crying, did something happen while I was away?" Atem asked again as his concern grew. "No, but I have another birthday gift for you but im afraid you can't have it for another six months," Loretta giggled as both of Atems dark eyebrows rose into his golden bangs.

"Are you p-pre..." Atem stuttered as Loretta nodded, taking his hand to gently place it on her slightly rounded stomach "When you left for Rome, I missed seeing you off because I felt unwell. Isis must have seen me leave and came to check on me, after her diagnoses, she informed me that I was indeed pregnant with your child. Three months in fact." She informed him as a huge smile spread across his face.

"Did Isis tell you what the baby is?" Atem asked, shedding a small tear of his own. Shaking her head but continuing to smile Loretta replied "No, she said it was too early yet, but she did say that in two to three months times I should go back to her for another check on the baby. By then she should be able to tell us of the gender."

"That is amazing news, Loretta, in fact, its the best news I've had all day and its the best birthday present I could have wished for," Atem smiled, letting another small tear slip down his cheek. Poking his head out the door, Seto cleared his throat quietly as he looked upon the two young royals standing hand in hand, gazing lovingly into each other's eyes.

"Im really sorry to interrupt your Majesties but everyone was wondering where you two were and if everything was ok?" Seto asked. "Everything is fine Seto, thank you. We were just about to come back in," Atem nodded to his cousin.

"Pharaoh, have you been crying?" Seto raised an eyebrow as he watched Atem wipe a pooling tear from his eye. "Yes I have, but everything is fine. Actually, this day couldn't get any better," Atem smiled.

"Would you still like your goblet of wine or would you prefer to be alone with the Queen for the rest of the day?" Seto smiled at Loretta. Thinking for a moment, then looking back and forth between his cousin and his wife a few times, Atem locked his deep violet eyes with his cousin icy blue ones. "I want you to arrange for me a feast for the entire palace at sunset, that includes all guards and palace staff." Atem commanded, "In the mean time I want to spend the rest of the afternoon with my Queen, we have some catching up to do."

"As you wish your Majesty, I will inform everyone in the palace of your celebratory dinner feast while you enjoy your time with the Queen," Seto bowed to Atem before leaving. "That was really sweet Atem, you could have just spent the whole day with me but you chose to include everyone in the Palace. I'm so lucky to have someone as kind and as caring as you for my Husband." Loretta smiled.

"Well, I'm a lucky Pharaoh to have you as my Queen. I hope you don't mind Loretta but I've been waiting a long time to do this," Atem smirked as he gently pulled Loretta into his toned chest and kissed her deeply.

Letting out a small moan in delight, Loretta continued to kiss Atem letting her tongue sensually wrap around his in a playful fight for dominance as her fingers gently caressed his tanned shoulder blade beneath his shirt. Hesitantly stepping back so as to regain his breath, Atem panted while subtly wipping the small line of saliva that ran from his mouth. "I saw that," Loretta smirked.

"I can never hide anything from you and your beautiful sapphire eyes," Atem smirked, stepping forward to caress her cheek. "Don't give me all the credit Atem, yours are just as beautiful" Loretta retorted as the corner of her mouth turned up into a smile.

"Didn't you have a small gift for me earlier?" Atem asked as he escorted his wife to their chambers. "Yes I did but you can have it once we are in our room," Loretta giggled tapping him on the end of his nose.

Reaching their chambers, Atem opened the large door for his wife giving her a small bow as she walked past him, "Atem, you know you don't have to bow to me. You are the one of higher rank," Loretta pointed out as he closed the door behind her.

"Don't you think I know that no one is of higher ranking than a Pharaoh," Atem chuckled, cheekily poking his tongue out as he walked past his wife while taking his cape off. "Now that wasn't very mature was it, Pharaoh?" Loretta raised her eyebrow at her husband.

"So I'm not allowed to be happy on my birthday?" Atem retorted with his own raised eyebrow. "Of course your allowed to be happy, I love seeing you smile," Loretta nodded to him as she made herself comfortable on their bed.

"I'm sorry if I don't smile as much as I should but I was always taught to take my job as Pharaoh seriously," Atem explained as he laid down beside Loretta with a sigh. "Well I'm very glad that you do take your job so seriously, then again no one in your royal court is any different, especially Seto" Loretta noted with a giggle.

As the pair laid and talked for a while, Loretta remembered that she still hadn't given her husband his birthday gift. "I'm sorry that it's taken me all afternoon to give this to you but I hope you like it," Loretta smiled as she produced the small box off the bedside cabinet.

"Not to worry Loretta, I enjoy my alone time with you," Atem chuckled, gently taking the box out of her hand and examining it. "Come on then, open it. It won't jump out and bite you," Loretta persuaded him.

Pulling the dark purple bow on the top of the box, Atem's eyes widened when he lifted the lid on his present "Oh Loretta, it's beautiful. I don't know what to say," Atem gasped as he picked up the necklace.

"What about thank you?" Loretta raised an eyebrow at her husband. "Oh, yes of course," Atem chuckled "Thank you, Loretta." "You're very welcome, Happy Birthday Atem," Loretta smiled as they shared a kiss but was interrupted by Atem's stomach growling.

"I think my stomach is telling me that it's dinner time," Atem noted as he clipped his new necklace up behind his head. Nodding in agreement Loretta continued to smile as her stomach also growled.

In the dining hall, everyone sat happily eating their meals while talking amongst themselves. Sitting and looking around while he ate, Atem smiled proudly to himself as he saw how happy everyone was including his wife who was smiling and laughing along with Isis and Mahad who had just not so long ago started a new relationship of their own.

Finishing off his dinner and his last mouthful of wine, Atem sat back and relaxed while everyone else finished their meals, some even refilling their goblets with water while they talked. Noticing that his plate was empty one of the few servants that were on duty during the feast bowed politely at his side, "Would you like anything else to eat or drink, my Pharaoh."

"No thank you, I think I've had more than enough to eat and I know that the Queen would agree with me," Atem chuckled as he caught Loretta looking at him, quietly shaking her head. "You are more than welcome to help yourself to more though, there's plenty." Atem offered.

"Thank you, my King but I too have had more than enough to last me until lunchtime tomorrow," the servant chuckled before bowing and leaving Atem's side.

Seeing her husband sitting alone at the head of the table, Loretta excused herself from Mahad and Isis's company to go and see him. "Atem, is everything ok? Why are you sitting on your own?" Loretta asked as she sat down in a chair next to him.

"I was just relaxing after that big meal and also waiting for you," Atem smiled, taking a sip of water. "You should have told me you were waiting for me, I could have come away from talking to Isis and Mahad a lot sooner" Loretta explained, touching his hand.

"It's nice to see you getting along so well with the members of my royal court so I didn't want to disturb you," Atem explained taking his wife's hand.

"Well would the birthday boy like to retire to his chambers for the night," Loretta smirked, caressing his jaw. "I think that is a wonderful idea, especially if his beautiful Queen is joining him," Atem chuckled mischievously.

"After you, my King," Loretta stood with a small bow. Standing and walking around past his wife, Atem trailed his hand around under her jaw letting it slip down to her hand which he took lovingly in his with a smile to lead her out of the room.


End file.
